Random
by baekfrappe
Summary: [ChanBaek/BaekYeol – Yaoi!] Ini random, ketika Chanyeol dapat telepon dari mantan kekasih sekaligus cinta pertamanya, Kim Yejin, dan Baekhyun bimbang pada perasaannya sendiri. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun ternyata benar. "Cinta pertama tidak selamanya akan selalu gagal, Chanyeol..."


.

.

**Random**

_**Cast :  
><strong>_Park Chanyeol  
>Byun Baekhyun<p>

_**Genre :  
><strong>_Romance, Drama

_**Rated :  
><strong>_T

_**Summary :  
><strong>_[ChanBaek/BaekYeol – Yaoi!] Ini random, ketika Chanyeol dapat telepon dari mantan kekasih sekaligus cinta pertamanya, Kim Yejin, dan Baekhyun bimbang pada perasaannya sendiri. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun ternyata benar. | "Cinta pertama tidak selamanya akan selalu gagal, Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

Musim dingin akan berakhir sebentar lagi, dan suhu mulai menghangat meskipun masih terasa dingin bagi Baekhyun. Tentu saja karena Baekhyun adalah orang yang tidak tahan dengan yang namanya dingin.

Tapi hal itu tidak mengurungkan Baekhyun yang kini justru berada di ambang jendela. Gordennya telah tersingkap dan kacanya telah terbuka, membuat semilir angin dingin di malam hari itu menerpa tubuh Baekhyun yang sedikit menggigil. Apalagi dengan piama tipis yang Baekhyun pakai. Alasannya simpel saja, Baekhyun terlalu malas berjalan ke lemarinya untuk mengambil sweater atau selimut dari atas ranjang yang ia belakangi.

Tubuh Baekhyun berjengit kaget ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan pada pundaknya, membuatnya dengan refleks menoleh ke belakang dan nyaris berteriak. Dan yang ia dapati adalah wajah Chanyeol yang tanpa dosa, tapi nampak sedikit tidak baik meski Chanyeol sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Hoy, Baekhyun!"

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol, sekali lagi kau mengejutkanku, maka bukan Byun Baekhyun jika aku masih membiarkanmu hidup." Geram Baekhyun dengan bibir yang maju, merasa waktu tenangnya terganggu.

Chanyeol beringsut untuk berdiri di samping Baekhyun, merapatkan dirinya sampai bahu mereka bersentuhan setelah ia menyampirkan selimut tipis berwarna cokelat muda di bahu Baekhyun. Meski tipis, tapi setidaknya selimut itu sedikit berfungsi untuk melindungi tubuh Baekhyun dari hawa dingin sekalipun tidak seutuhnya.

Sebuah decakan heran keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. "Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Sudah tahu tidak tahan dingin dan kau masih nekat membuka jendela kamar dengan piama setipis itu?"

"Kau tidak nampak cukup baik, Yeol, kenapa?" Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan. Sorot mata Chanyeol nampak terguncang sedikit, sampai Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menyandarkan tubuh depannya pada dinding di bawah jendela tersebut. "Hanya sedikit berpikir tentang sesuatu saja."

Posisi tubuh Baekhyun yang tadinya menghadap ke arah jendela, kini bergerak dan menghadap Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya. Melihat pergerakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol ikut berubah posisi dan menghadap ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Berniat menceritakannya padaku?"

Sesaat tidak ada jawaban atau pergerakan dari Chanyeol, tapi kemudian kepala Chanyeol mengangguk samar-samar. "Ehm, kupikir ada baiknya juga."

Sebuah senyuman tipis—benar-benar tipis sampai Chanyeol tak menyadarinya—tersungging di bibir Baekhyun, bertepatan dengan Chanyeol yang mulai membuka mulutnya. "Tadi siang aku mendapatkan sebuah telepon dari Yejin. Kau tahu Yejin kan?"

Sebuah anggukan tercipta oleh Baekhyun. Ya, tentu saja Baekhyun tahu tentang Yejin. Ia cukup banyak mendengar nama itu terucap dari bibir Chanyeol, karena Yejin memang mantan kekasih Chanyeol. Hanya saja Baekhyun pikir mereka benar-benar _lost communication_ setelah mereka putus mengingat jadwal EXO yang semakin padat. Tapi ini, tahun 2014, dua tahun setelah Chanyeol dan Yejin putus, ada apa Yejin menelepon Chanyeol?

"Lalu?" Tanya Baekhyun, mempersilahkan Chanyeol melanjutkan ceritanya. Mata Chanyeol menatap manik mata Baekhyun, tapi selebihnya Baekhyun merasakan jika tatapan itu sedang menerawang jauh entah kepada apa. "Kita hanya berbasa-basi. Ia menanyakan kabarku, juga orang tuaku, lalu keadaan EXO saat ini. Dan ia menutup teleponnya setelah ia mengatakan 'aku menyayangimu'."

Bibir Baekhyun membuat bulatan. "Oh... Dan hal itu membuatmu menjadi seperti ini?"

"Ayolah Baek," Gumam Chanyeol, menghembuskan nafasnya. "Dia cinta pertamaku, dia mengatakan jika dia menyayangiku bahkan ketika status kita hanyalah _ex_. Dan, yeah, aku tidak bisa memungkiri jika aku sedikit, SEDIKIT senang dengan itu."

Sorot mata Baekhyun meredup mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Fakta jika Chanyeol yang sepertinya tidak sepenuhnya bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya, Kim Yejin, membuat Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya. Sesuatu yang terasa tidak enak, tidak nyaman, tapi Baehyun benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksud dari yang ia rasakan itu. "Begitukah? Dan, kau masih... mencintainya?"

Raut wajah Chanyeol terlihat bingung, nampak seperti bingung pada dirinya. Keheningan sempat tercipta beberapa saat dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang menggantung, tapi kemudian Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah, Baek. Aku tidak tahu. Aneh saja hubunganku dengannya harus terputus hanya karena... yah, kau tahu..."

Gumaman tidak jelas menjadi tanggapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali berucap lagi dengan suara yang sedikit rendah. "Jongin pernah berkata padaku jika sebagian besar cinta pertama itu tidak akan berhasil. Mungkin Jongin benar."

"Cinta pertama tidak selamanya akan selalu gagal, Chanyeol..." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara lirih. Tatapan Baekhyun beralih pada pemandangan malam hari dengan salju yang mulai berjatuhan di luar. Mencoba untuk tidak lari dari tempatnya atas perasaan asing yang menyesakkan, dan entah bagaimana bisa ia rasakan.

Selama Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar jendela, Chanyeol justru menatap wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol bukannya tidak menyadari jika raut wajah Baekhyun berubah. Dan kemudian Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, kembali berbicara. "Kenapa kau beranggapan begitu?"

Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya. Diam-diam mencoba berpikir kenapa ia bisa beranggapan jika cinta pertama tidak selamanya akan selalu gagal. Memang ia pernah merasakan cinta pertama? Atau jikalau Chanyeol adalah cinta pertamanya—

—tunggu.

Ia tidak baru saja mengatakan jika ia mencintai Chanyeol, kan?

Tatapan Baekhyun kembali ke arah Chanyeol, di mana Chanyeol tidak mengalihkan tatapannya sama sekali dari wajah Baekhyun. Pikirannya melayang-layang di antara apakah yang ia rasakan pada Chanyeol adalah rasa cinta dan apakah Chanyeol merasa masih mencintai Yejin. "Kau menyesal putus dengan Yejin?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol lagi-lagi terabaikan begitu saja, digantikan dengan Baekhyun yang bertanya. Seolah menyudutkannya. Chanyeol berpikir, mungkin ia memang menyesal putus dengan Yejin, tapi kenapa menatap wajah Baekhyun membuat hatinya berkata kalau ia sama sekali tidak menyesal putus dengan Yejin?

"Mungkin... tidak. Sama sekali tidak menyesal." Jawab Chanyeol, suaranya terdengar bergetar tapi sorot matanya tidak menyiratkan keraguan sama sekali. Dan ketika Chanyeol sadar sepenuhnya, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak mungkin menyesal putus dengan Yejin jika ia sendiri tahu, perasaannya sudah ada untuk seorang yang lain.

"Aku mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana cinta pertamaku akan berakhir seperti apa. Mungkin, mungkin—tidak berhasil. Tapi entahlah, aku hanya percaya saja jika tidak semua cinta pertama akan berakhir dengan berpisah." Baekhyun berujar, sedikit tiba-tiba, menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol sebelumnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham, sampai akhirnya ia bertanya. "Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, siapa cinta pertamamu Baek?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat suasana menjadi hening tiba-tiba. Baekhyun tidak tahu, benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang akan ia jawab untuk pertanyaan Chanyeol. Tapi hanya ada satu nama yang terpikir oleh Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Sedikit tidak masuk akal, hanya saja—

"—kau, Yeol."

Mulutnya tidak bekerja sesuai dengan otaknya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan pada Chanyeol. Apa arti dari rasa getaran aneh ketika ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol, rasa tidak nyaman ketika Chanyeol membahas atau bersama orang lain—seperti tadi, dan masih banyak lagi. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak berpikir bahwa otaknya memerintah mulutnya untuk berucap apapun, tapi mulutnya sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu.

Sayangnya waktu tidak dapat diputar kembali.

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap-kerjap perlahan, menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika menyadari Chanyeol tidak mengucapkan apapun sejak pengakuan spontannya dan hanya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Tatapan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya merasa aneh, dan ia hanya ingin itu semua cepat berakhir. Baekhyun hanya memikirkan sebuah cara. "Ng, Chanyeol, lupakan yang tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"—kalau cinta pertamamu adalah aku, aku bersumpah cinta pertamamu tidak akan pernah gagal."

Baekhyun sama sekali belum dapat mencerna kata-kata yang Chanyeol lontarkan barusan sampai ia merasa sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Tubuh Baekhyun terasa membeku, seolah tidak dapat digerakkan sama sekali. Melemas di semua tempat. Bahkan Baekhyun hanya diam dan menurut saja ketika sesuatu melingkar di pinggangnya untuk menarik Baekhyun lebih dekat pada tubuh Chanyeol, sekaligus memperdalam ciuman yang terjadi itu.

Sehun dan Jongin baru saja masuk ke dalam dorm dengan sebuah kamera DSLR yang masih mengkilap baru menggantung indah di leher Sehun sampai mereka mendapati sebuah kamar dengan pintu terbuka, menyuguhkan pemandangan dua orang namja sedang berciuman di depan jendela yang terbuka itu.

Kedua maknae itu terpaku, sampai Jongin berbisik ke arah Sehun. "Sehun, kalau kau mau mempraktekkan DSLR-mu itu, foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung."

Tidak perlu diperintah dua kali untuk Sehun mengangkat DSLR-nya. Meletakkan satu jarinya pada pencetan tombol serta menekannya sampai DSLR barunya itu mengambil bayangan dua sejoli yang berciuman, dengan background jendela terbuka berhiaskan butiran salju.

.

.

.

"_**Kau mencintaiku? Sejak kapan?"**_

"_**Sejak aku putus dengan Yejin dan melihatmu."**_

.

.

.

END

.

ABSURD.

Udah yakin banget bakala ngehapus fanfic ini, karena pasti peminatnya bakal dikit banget hahaha.

Mungkin kalo aku jadi reader fanfic ini aku cuma bisa cengo ngebacanya. Fuckyeah.

Salahkan otak saya yang tiba-tiba dapet ide gajelas kayak gini. Bikinnya cuma satu jam doang, lagi.

Ga usah review, saya ikhlas, ntar saya delete sekalian aja HAHAHA.

Kalo suka, yah, review silahkan xD

Bytheway, saya berterima kasih sama pada readers yang udah berniat review/foll/fav fanfic saya yang Pinky is Something itu. Saya ga nyangka kalo ada yang seneng aja sama fanfic itu haha.

.

.

.

xoxo,  
>baekfrappe.<p> 


End file.
